1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal recording and reproducing system, especially to a video signal recording and reproducing system having image pick up means for converting an optical image into electrical signals and recording and reproducing means for recording video signals on a recording medium and reproducing the video signals from the recording medium integrally built therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, developments of cameras using solid state image pick up plates, etc. for reducing their sizes and of small size magnetic video recording and reproducing apparatus (hereinafter called as VTR), have shown remarkable progress. Further, an integrated VTR having these means combined and integrally formed has been developed. Hereinafter, descriptions shall be made taking up such integrated VTR, etc., as examples.
In an integrated VTR, one horizontal scanning period delay element (hereinafter called 1HDL) is used in general for forming video signals from the above-mentioned signals from a camera. That is, in a camera in which an image pick up is performed by using a filter or filters for color separation, luminance signals and each chromatic signal are obtained by using a vertical correlation. Therefore, at least one 1HDL is used to obtain a vertical correlation.
On the other hand, also in VTR devices, 1HDL is used in a signal processing circuit for recording and in a processing circuit for the reproduced signals. For example, 1HDL is used in a circuit to separate luminance signals and chromatic signals, a drop out compensation circuit, and a circuit to remove crosstalk between adjacent tracks, etc.
However, a glass delay line is used in 1HDL employed in VTR, etc. in general, and, since it is large, there has been problems in actual mounting thereof in the VTR, etc.
On the other hand, such a 1HDL for video signal forming in a camera employs such a charge transfer device as CCD, etc. But the 1HDL employing a charge transfer device needs a driving clock.
As mentioned above, the 1HDL has constituted an obstacle in reducing the size of an apparatus such as VTR.